ocs_for_monstroussfandomcom-20200215-history
OC ~ Chari
Activity:' Mostly Active ''Name: Chari'' ''Nickname{s}: Grace (Can be said instead of Chari for people without free chat)'' ''Username: Kitta8'' ''Wikia Username: XxKittaxX'' ''Species: Eurasian Wolf, Tibetan Wolf Mix'' ''Sex: Female'' ''Age: ''10 Moons (Almost 11) ''Birth Date: February 10th'' ''Sexuality: Heterosexual (Straight)'' ''Group/Pack/Clan: Monstrous'' ''Position: Novice'' ''Past Inhabitant{s}: None'' ''Past Position{s}: Pup'' ''Spirit: Butterfly'' ''Sin: None, yet'' ''Theme Song{s}: '' Sing Me To Sleep (Nightcore Male Version) Give You What You Like (Nightcore Male Version) '''''Family Tree: Mother: (Navy) (F/Living/Location Known) Father:' (''Archipelago) (M/Deceased/Location Known)'' ''Grandmother: (N)(River) (F/Living/Location Unknown)'' ''Grandfather: (N)(Army)(M/Deceased/Location Unknown)'' ''Grandmother: (A)(Unknown) (F/Deceased/Location Unknown)'' ''Grandfather: (A)(Unknown) (M/Deceased/Location Unknown)'' ''Earliest Known Descendant{s}: '' N/A ''Mate: '' None '' 'Former Mate{s}:' '' None ''Sibling{s}: '' Blaze (?/Deceased/Location Unknown) ''Offspring: '' None ''Nephew{s}: & Niece{s}: '' None ''Height: 1 Foot, 11 Inches (2 Feet, 8 Inches when fully grown)(From paws to ear-tips)'' ''Length: 2 Feet, 6 Inches (4 Feet, 9 Inches when fully grown)(From nose to tail)'' ''Weight: 90 Pounds (130 - 160 Pounds when full grown)'' ''Pelt: Her main coat is a beautiful tan-brown, while her underbelly is a very light tan, almost white. Chari also shows off beautiful navyish highlights (Moon patterns).'' ''Coat Texture And Length: Her fur is sleek to her frame with hints of fluffyness, yet her tail is semi-fluffy.'' ''Eyes: Chari owns a pair of gleaming, snow white eyes.'' ''Scars: Chari has no scars as of yet.'' Voice: '''Chari is mostly mute, but when she does speak her voice is very silky, soft and soothing, with a very faint British accent. ''Extra:' Chari has long legs, and medium sized ears. ''Traumatized: Chari is traumatized from her father taking her away from her mother when she was young after a hunter attacked the den.'' ''Adventurous: Everything and anything can grab her attention, whether it's watching pack mates spar, or a rustle of a bush. She loves smelling around the territory when she is allowed to and knows her pack is nearby.'' ''Kind: Chari is sometimes seen as stuck-up since she never really talks much, but once you get to know her, she is a very sweet and caring wolf.'' '''''Strengths: Chari is quite smart since she is almost always listening to what others say. Chari is very patient and will wait for a lifetime for the right thing. Because of her smaller size Chari is quick and agile and has good stamina. Flaws: Because of her past, Chari is often scared to put herself out there, whether its to train or spar. Chari hardly speaks so sometimes she doesn't give out information she should. Leadership: 3.5/10 Strength: 5.5/10 Speed: 9/10 Stamina: 9.5/10 Intelligence: 9.25/10 Agility: 9.5/10 Stealth: 8.5/10 Hunting: 10/10 Defense: 8.5/10 Likes: Rain Sunrises/Sunsets Swimming Flowers/Nature Running around with friends Spring Her Family Dislikes: Hunters/Humans Storms Sparring/Battle Cold/Winter Chari often hides or stands under her mother or father, her way of making sure she's safe. Chari often likes staying awake at night and watching the stars and moon. Chari wakes up super early every morning so she can watch the sunrise, and she watches the sunset every day at her favorite spot, the four peaks. Being taken or loosing her parents again. Being killed by a hunter like her sibling. Being seen as a weakling, even if she does act that way sometimes. Drowning. "Don't ever mistake my silence for ignorance, my calmness for acceptance, or my kindness for weakness" "Don't underestimate me. I know more than I say, think more than I speak, and notice more than you realize." None (Nightmare)Ghostality(Trust Rate: 100%) (Flame)Kitta8(Trust Rate: 100%) (If There Is Any Put Them In The Comments And I'll Add Them) '' Chari as a pup.jpg|Chari as a pup Chari, her father, and her sibling.jpg|Chari (Left), Archipelago (Middle), Blaze (Right) Chari as a novice in spring.jpg|Chari as a novice in spring Chari as a novice in winter.jpg|Chari as a novice in winter Chari hiding.jpg|Chari hiding on spar day Chari as an adult.gif|Chari as an adult Chari as an adult in spring.jpg|Chari as an adult in spring Chari as an adult in winter.jpg|Chari as an adult in winter '' WIP